This invention relates to elevator systems. In particular, the present invention relates to a thermal management system using thermoelectric heating and cooling to maintain components of an elevator system in a desired operating temperature range. Ambient conditions for an elevator system may range, for example, from below 0° C. to about 45° C., with humidity ranging up to 95%. Components of the elevator system may be located in the machine room or the hoistway or the system, where the temperature can vary even more because these locations are not air-conditioned.
Conventionally, air-cooling using fans has been used to cool components of an elevator system, such as the hoist motor and power electronics used to drive the elevators. This passive cooling with fans has limited effectiveness, and also creates a noise source that requires additional noise suppression.